


Breaking Harry Styles

by EveTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveTomlinson/pseuds/EveTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry styles has been used, manipulated, and treated like a game. He's been used by people that he thought cared about him, people that he loved. Louis Tomlinson was the love of his life, the only person that he wanted to be with. But Louis didn't love him, he never did, Harry was just a game for him or so Harry thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Harry Styles

(A/N): every chapter will have a song that has something to do with the idea of the chapter, so please, listen to the song(s) whilst reading! 

Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran 

 

I stared down at the white paper in my hands, my eyes filling up with tears as I studied and reread my words, the sentences. My feelings. I couldn't say these things to his face, I'd never be able to. He had gotten what he had always wanted, and that was to break me. All of those kisses, those glances those touches. None of it was ever real. I was just a bloody game that he'd throw out as soon as he got bored, and that's what he did. He threw me out and got a new game, a new person to brainwash and manipulate and 'love'. Louis Tomlinson was a liar, he always was. He never loved me, he just used me. Used me until I was broken. 

 

All of those times, when he looked me in the eyes and told me that he loved me, he never meant it. Those nights when he held me and made love to me and kissed my forehead and called me baby, he never meant or felt anything. Nothing. It was all an illusion in my head, me believing it was real. 

 

But I couldn't hate him, I couldn't. I hated myself for still loving him despite all of the shit he had done to me; I loved him. His words still danced in my brain, his touches still lingered on my skin, and I loved it. I loved him. 

I placed the piece of paper on our bed, our old bed, where I knew he'd see it. I wanted him to read it and read and read it, so he'd know what he'd done. He had to know. 

I stared at the framed picture of myself and him, his arms around my body. His lips on my cheek. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw how well he pretended, as I realised how easily I was manipulated. 

It had been 2 months since he had left me, and I was a complete mess. I couldn't love without him, I just couldn't. He was my love, and nothing would change that. I hated him for for everything, but I'd never be able to not love him. And tonight, Christmas Eve, his birthday, I was miserable, so so miserable and lonely…and done. Done living without him. 

"You never loved me. Never. I believed all of your shit, didn't I? And you knew! You knew how much I fucking loved you, but it was all just a fucking game to you wasn't it? All of it! You never cared! Why did this happen to me? Why did you happen to me? I loved you Louis…" I screamed at the photograph, my body aching. My shoulders shook with each sob, a horrible ache spreading through my body. 

"Why did you do this? I didn't deserve this…" 

I pulled at my hair, my heart torn and aching and hurt. 

I wanted to forget everything that Louis had said, all that he'd done to keep me for figuring out his game, but it was impossible. He knew what he was doing, and he knew how much it'd hurt me, but it was my fault, my fault for falling in love with him. 

"You, Louis Tomlinson, are a fucking bastard! Fucking bastard for doing all of this, but you know what? You've won, you have. You were the only thing that kept me alive, the only thing that kept me sane, and now, you're gone. With her. You left me and Im broken beyond repair. You ruined us."

I sniffled loudly, my shaking hands reaching for my bottle of sleeping pills. 

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" I looked at his photograph, holding 10 pills in my hand. 

"I'll leave, I'll leave you. Everyone. No more Harry. No more. Everything will be ok." I sobbed, my white t-shirt soaked with sweat and tears. 

"You'll never have to see me again. No one will. I was always a waste of space, nothing else. I hope you're happy once I'm gone, because that's all I want you to be; happy. You will always be the love of my life, Louis Tomlinson, always."

I whipped the pills into my mouth, swallowing them quickly. 

3 more 

 

4 more 

 

5 more. 

 

I grabbed the photograph, my index finger touching Louis. My Louis. 

"I just wanted us…to be happy…"

I let my heavy eyelids flutter closed, my heart broken and unloved.


End file.
